SparrowClan
The Cats Leader: Sparrowstar- Dark brown tabby tom with peircing blue eyes. Deputy: Smoketail-dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Just DanceGonna be okay... Medicine cat: Rosetail- Mostly white Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Hollypaw Warriors: Brightsky-light brown she-cat with powder blue eyes Just DanceGonna be okay... Blackmask- Light brown tom with a black face, paws and tail tip and amber eyes. Brambletail- Grey brindle tom with very bright blue eyes. Snowdrop- Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Apprentice, Rockpaw Darkshade- Massive dark brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Mossheart- Dusky grey she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Wingpaw Embertail- Orange tabby tom with green eyes. Redstripe- Orange-reddish tabbys she-cat with amber eyes Apprentices: Falconpaw-Brown tabby tom with blue eyes Hawkpaw-Grey tabby tom with blue eyes with a white chest Skypaw-Grey tom with white paws and blue eyes Wingpaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes Queens: Rainstorm- Blue-grey she-cat with deep amber eyes. Featherfall- Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting an unkown toms kits. Kits: BrambletailXRainstorms kits (5 and a half moons) Wolfkit- Russet and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes Stormkit- Grey tabby tom with amber eyes Mates Rainstorm X Brambletail Redstripe X Embertail Roleplay The moon hung above a small camp. A yowl split the air. "Hollypaw, get some borage and thyme and meet me at the nursery."Rosetail called getting to her paws. Hollypaw and Rosetail swiftly padded towards the nursery. Brambletail who had been pacing around outside the nursery glanced up. "Hurry! Dont just stand there." he said. "Who died and made you medicine cat?"muttered Rosetail. "Toms." "A she-cat!"Hollypaws voice sounds from inside. "One more."reassures Rosetail. "And a tom!"Hollypaws said. She passed the tom to Brambletail to lick. Soon the two kits lay suckling at their mothers belly. "Congradulations."Rosetail smiles at Rainstorm. "What are you going to name them?"asks Redstripe lifting her head. "The biggest grey tom could be Stormkit, and the small russet colored she-cat could be..." Rainstorm said thoughtfully "How about Wolfkit?"Brambletail tried. "Thats great."Rainstorm gives her mate a sleepy smile, but their seemed to be something glinting in her eyes. "Eat these and them we'll leave you in peace Mom." Hollypaw shoved the herbs to her mother and Rainstorm smiled and licked her ears. "Its time for the gathering!"calls Sparrowstar. "Blackface, Snowdrop, Mossheart, Wingpaw, Rockpaw, Hollypaw, Rosetail and Featherfall lets go!" He said, leaping off of the Big-Stone. "Featherfall, you may go as deputy. We will have the ceremony afterwards." Featherfalls eyes lit up and she beamed. "Thank you Sparrowstar." The cats head out of camp and race through the territory. Smoketail watched the cats leave. ~Time skip~ "I'm sorry, Sparrowstar, I didnt mean to let it- " Featherfall was cut off. "I know its not your fault. Go join the nursery." Sparrowstar glances around camp. "We need a temorary deputy." "Not temorary, permanent, I am stepping down as deputy. I'm sorry Sparrowstar, but nows not my time." "I am sorry you feel that way. I will appoint a new deputy now." Sparrowstar says leaping up on the Big Stone. "May all cats old enough to capture their own prey, please join beneath the Big Stone for a clan meeting!" Featherfall leapt to her paws and raced out of camp. She was ashamed, afraid. She slipped out of the gorse tunnel and out into the territory. Smoketail padded over. "Yes, Sparrowstar?" Brightsky mewed beside her. But Smoketail couldn't talk. She was too worried about Featherfall. "I'm glad you are here Smoketail. We are having a clan meeting."Sparrowstar says, looking around and raising his voice. "Featherfall has decided to step down as deputy, so the time has come to appoint a new deputy." Sparowstar sighs, glancing around. "The new deputy shall be..." he pauses. "Smoketail." "Me?" Smoketail gasps. "Thank you, Sparrowstar." Sparrowstar smiles and dips his head. "Smoketail! Smoketail!" SparrowClan begins to chant. She dips her head. August 12, 2011 Sparrowstar padded out of his den. He felt something hanging in the air. Something strange... "BreezeClan!" Featherfall panted, racing into camp with a unknown tom. "They've crossed the border!" "What?" Sparrowstar said. "Everybody, prepare for battle! Rosetail, get to the medicine cat den. Hollyshine go with her!" Smoketail leapt onto a small stump. "All kits and queens and kits into the nursery! Brambletail, Snowdrop, Wingpaw, and Embertail guard the nursery and elder dens! Brightsky, me and Rockpaw will guard the medicine cats den!" Smoketail leaps off. "Places! Hurry!" Sparrowstar yowled. "Featherfall! Get to the nursery!" Smoketail says. "Never. I am fighting for my clans no matter the cost."Featherfall hisses. "BreezeClan attack!" Breezestars yowl echoed through camp. "Breezestar call off your warriors! We've done nothing wrong!" Sparrowstar spits "Explain the scents on our side of the border!" Breezestar yowls, leaping at the elderly leader. Both clans attack in a fury of spitting and hissing. Dawnpaw runs in, wide eyed and bushy tailed. Rockpaw attacks her and pins her down. "Can you fight?" he snaps at the trembling she-cat. Dawnpaw freaks out and starts clawing him despratly. "This is my first battle!" He bats her, claws sheated. She claws him again and he leaps off of her. It felt more like battle practice. She steps forward, and slashes her claw across his face. Rockpaw jumps back and yelps. He leaps at her a knocks her over, but she kept roling and picked him up off the ground and threw him onto the ground. She yowls triumphantly. Dawnpaw sank her tiny claws into the bigger tom. "Not bad! But watch this!" He tosses her off himself and throws her onto the ground, pressing his paw onto her chest. She squeals playful. He laughs. Rockpaw couldnt help but fell a sense of pity for this cat. She was new to battles. Not much training at all. Dawnpaw smiles up at the tom. "My names Dawnpaw." she says. Rockpaw opens his mouth to reply, when suddenly Tigerleaps jumps onto him and throws him onto the ground, he is knocked aside in suprise.Dawnpaw screams as his head gets bashed into the rock, blood poured out. Dawnpaw wails and takes off full speed for camp. "Rockpaw!" Wingpaw wails, racing to her brothers side, but he was already journeying to NightClan. "Its to late. But its alright... I knew my time was coming. Father told me." He coughs, blood welling on the side of his mouth. Wingpaw colapses beside her brother, letting her tears soak into his fur. "Wingpaw! Watch out!" Embertail yowls, pushing Wingpaw out of the way of Fireeyes. "You killed my son!" Darkshades howl echoed around camp. Some cats quieted down as the she-cat sank her claws into Tigerleaps chest. "Tigerleap!" Winterfall cries. Tigerleap gasps despreatly. "Good.... Bye... Winter......" Tigerleaps eyes glaze over. Smoketail lunges onto Wolfsnarls back as he stands over Falconpaw. Wolfclaw throws her off his huge sholders. Smokefur growls and leaps again, wraping her paws around his throat and pulling him to the ground. To be continued...